


Homecoming

by LauraEMoriarty



Series: Tales from the Dragon Age [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraEMoriarty/pseuds/LauraEMoriarty





	Homecoming

The sky above her is a heavy leaden grey that promises rain. She pulls the hood of her cloak over her head as she walks on through the back alleys of Denerim, through the portcullis that creaks when it’s raised, or lowered. Home beckons her, and so does her husband.

“Make way for the Queen!” The guards on the gate shout, as Elethea strides confidently through, and up to the bedchamber she shares with her husband.

“Cailan, I’m sorry,” Elethea says, coming to sit beside him on the bed.

“I’m sorry too,” Cailan takes her hand, and kisses her.

Forgiven.


End file.
